My Only Desire
by REDEADED
Summary: Sokka and Toph live in the same town and spend about every night together. What happens when one of them grows the courage to ask the other a personal question? M for cursing and possible sex. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First fanfic so please not to hard on me...  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender...<p>Who wouldn't have guessed it would happen eh? Both would teach in the same town and would happily have dinner occasionally. They were best friends and they would always be no matter what.<p>

"I don't think you'll ever get sick of meat will you snoozles?" asked Toph through a chuckle. Sokka just give her a grin and proceeded to completly inhale another tray of meat infront of her. "Great manners as well..."

Sokka whiped his mouth and looked at Toph, "Meat will always be number one no matter what! Speaking of which how come you haven't eaten yet?..." he asked with a worried tone which annoyed her.

"Not that hungry tonight" was all she felt he deserved. Of course he chuckled at this and just stared at her. "Why are you staring at me?.."

"I'm not allowed to look at attractive women? New law is it?" He questioned as she smiled. "Come on eat up and we'll head to your favorite little shop, deal?" She nodded and began to eat.

They made their way to the shop and waved at friends as they passed by many. Toph felt up and down the shelves as they walked back and forth through the shop.

Toph gave Sokka the object she wanted and he proceeded to buy it for her. Walking home Toph felt Sokka's heart beat a little faster, so to mess with him even further she laced their fingers together and leaned against him.  
>This made Sokka smile and walk slower towards Toph's home.<p>

"Are we a couple Toph?..." Asked the unsure tribesman.

"I think we are... We have been "Hanging" out for a couple of years now... Why?..." she felt his heart beat speed up again and felt a hint of worry. He turned him towards her and held her in a loving embrace.

"For years now..." he started, "I've been planning on how to do this but... Now seems just perfect..."

"Sokka?.." Toph started but was silenced by a pair of lips being put into place against her own. Her heart raced as she returned the kiss with arms wrapped around the neck of her 'Best Friend'.

"Toph... I love you... I love you and I wanna us to become an item... But if it's too much then I understand and do not plan to pressure you into-" She shut him up by a deep kiss. A kiss that made Sokka forget what he was even talking about.

"I've wanted you to be my boyfriend for a long long time now Sokka..." She said after she finished their loving kiss. "Let's see how far this will go, shall we?"

He gave her another kiss and follwed her to the bedroom.

A short chapter but if it get's good reviews I will make it into a possibly long if not short series and try to make it as amazing as possible so please R&R!

-REDEADED 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender...

X X X

Toph woke up the next moring with her whole body fully clothed and wrapped around Sokka's body. She shed a tear as she thought to herself, 'I never thought he'd finally come out and say it...'

She felt Sokka yawn and hold her tighter as he kissed her hair.

"Morning my love..." He softly whispered. She smiled and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Morning.." She responded with a soft kiss to his neck. "What a wonderful night huh?"

He smiled and kissed her once more "Greatest night of my life Toph..."

X X X

They both went to work and got more done now that they were both happy, Toph's earth bending students seemed to improve with every lesson and Sokka's pupil's were growing better and better as well.

"Shit, they might managed to cut me in fucking half one day haha..." He said to himself as his star pupil delivered the death blow.

They went to lunch together and would go out or cook dinner for each other. It felt like everything was right and perfect.

X X X

"Sokka close the damn window it's fucking freezing in here!" Said an angry Toph to her now awake lover. Sokka didn't mind at all, cause a happy Toph ment a loving Toph!

He closed the window and wrapped himself up in the covers with his earth bending lover. She snuggled and kissed him goodnight.

"Toph..." said a tired Sokka "What happens if this get's any farther?..."

"Well" she started "I guess we get married and possibly have children." she felt him smile and ended up smiling herself.

"Married with children huh?... I like that idea..." he said sleeply

Before she could reply she heard her lover snore and so she just decided to snuggle closer before she got colder.

X X X

Another short chapter but i'm feeling good about this story you know? R&R please

-REDEADED 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own A.T.L.A.

X X X

"Our only day off together and you wanna go on a picnic?" yelled Toph as she tried to choke her lover. He dodged her and tried to say as much as he could to calm her down.

"Now now hunny" he started dodging a flying vase "I just want us to -duck- have a fun time outdoors with -dodge- us having a random spar!"

Toph just sighed and walked arm & arm with Sokka into the field. They made it to their favorite spot, under a tree at the top of a cliff under the shade Sokka prepaired their lunch with such ease.

"No trays of meat today?" commented a grinning Toph

"Ladies first you know" he handed her a sandwhich with the perfect amount of meat. She ate it all to the last crumb and fell asleep with her boyfriend on the (at the time) most comfy blanket in the world!

X X X

Imagine, being in the shower, perfect temperature, perfectly hitting your body, and sharing that moment with the one you love the most...

Toph didn't have to imagine, she was having that moment with Sokka at this exact moment in time. She had her arms behind her around his neck as he held her around the waist.

Sokka kissed her neck softly and loved all her little moans. He slowly stroked her thighs and moved his way up. This made Toph giggle.

"I know what you want babe..." She took his hands and placed them against her breasts which he immediently started to pleasure with his palm and fingers.

"Toph" Sokka started "If your enjoying this let's get somewhere more relaxing and I'll show you something better..." All Toph could do was turn off the water before her lover picked her up and carried her to bed.

X X X

"Keep that up and you might earn yourself a wife Sokka" Comment a sleepy Toph as she rub his chest after hours of sexual pleasure.

"You as my wife? Nothing could top that my love..." he replied. It seemed that Sokka was determined on marrying Toph but she wasn't sure if she was ready to go that far and have children yet. All she knew was that she did not wish to be rid of Sokka anytime soon. She held him tightly until they were both asleep.

X X X

Sokka find a letter in on his table and opened it only to recieve bad news.

"FUCK!" was all he could say.

Toph jumped and almost spilled the soup

"What the fucking hell is your problem now?" She yelled as she started back on the soup. She knew that Sokka was loud but even he knew to never yell out of the blue cause it frightened her.

"Aang and Katara are coming by for a visit..."

"That's what's bothering you?... If you weren't so good last night I'd chunck you off a fucking cliff right now..."

"Oh you'll see love, when Aang starts with the pictures and when the kids show their bending-"

"They had kids already?" Toph was uninformed about this. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He laughed "You did leave and not tell any of us where you lived you know?..." She went back to the soup and just ignored his chuckles.

"Well Toph" stated Sokka "At least we have some news ourselves so we won't have to just listen the whole time.

"What news?" She questioned. He smiled at her and wrap his arms around her waist.

Sokka took a breath and said "That I found the most perfect girl and I feel like making her mine..."

Toph turned and held him tight as she gave him the deepest kiss she had ever given.

X X X

Now we're getting somewhere eh? R&R please

-REDEADED 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own A.T.L.A...

X X X

Sokka and Toph spent all weekend cleaning the house and fixing up every little thing they found out of place. They put their pictures up and rested after everything was done. Sokka held Toph and kept tickling her all the way to the couch.

"Give momma some sugar my love" commanded Toph as she wrapped her arms around Sokka's neck. They spent hours making out until they took a quick nap. Sokka had awoken before Toph and put her in a nice postion so she would not wake up in pain.  
>Leaving her in that position he went to make them both dinner and decided on Lasagna! He cooked the meal taking his time to make sure it was perfect, after it was done he went to wake up Toph who was behind him with two glasses of wine!<p>

"Does my love want just more then dinner?" asked the tall boyfriend.

"After dinner we will see" she replied with a kiss.

X X X

After dinner Toph got frisky on Sokka and proceeded to arouse him slowly so she could pleasure/torture her lover. They started off with make-out sessions and roaming each other's body. Toph moved her hand down his pants and found the prize she was looking for. With a evil grin she proceeded to help his item grow with a little help from her hand. She accomplished her goal and began to use her mouth. Seeing this Sokka blushed and gave her a quick kiss before she pleasured him.  
>She began to suck him off and he began to moan and breath loud and fast. This made her laugh inside so she sped up and made him explode.<p>

Sokka and Toph removed all clothing and it was Sokka's turn to make his lover explode. He kissed her lips and neck while stroking her sides and back. Her layed her down and kissed moving down her body to her breasts. He heard her breath loud and licked her erect breast while gently massaging the other one. This made Toph moan very loud and claw at his back, feeling this he sucked on the other nipple and squeezed the breast he had been licking. Toph moaned his name as he kept pleasuring her over and over again. While he was pleasuring her breasts he slid his hand slowly towards her womanhood, to which he slowly slid his finger inside her. She gasped and he slid his finger in and out as she said multiple things to make him keep going on and on adding speed everytime he went in and out. He moved down and ate her out before she exploded.

"Fuck me... Now!" Commanded Toph at Sokka. He smiled and slid his item into her womanhood. After a loud scream of pleasure Sokka got to work to make his woman happy! He kept at a steady pace and massaged her breast, this made her moan and scream louder.

After they both exploded they laid together embracing warmly and lovingly.

"Toph... I fucking love you with all my heart... Not because of the sex, but because your all around perfect..." Toph knew he wasn't lying cause she felt his tears against her face. She gave him a loving kiss and shed a few tears herself.  
>That night the couple held each other as if it was their last day and slept soundly.<p>

X X X

"A week of Mr. & Mrs. Twinkletoes and th kids huh?" asked Toph to a naked Sokka. He simply nodded and sighed.

Toph kissed her lover and went off to work. Sokka did the same after he took a shower and put on fresh clothes.

That evening Sokka went ring hunting and decided to make his own out of the left over space rock he had. "I hope she loves it..." he said to himself hopefully.

He arrived home just in time to greet The gang and gave everyone hugs. Now he had to make it through the week without going insane!

X X X

I hope you liked this chapter and don't call me a perv, that whole sex scene was pretty hard to write because i'm a shy person... R&R please!

-REDEADED 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own A.T.L.A.

X X X

Sokka woke up sleepy and wondering where his comfy girl friend was. He got up and got dressed and went to the kitchen, he found his lover sitting and talking with his sister who shot him a grin for which he knew that she was told something.

"So Toph" Katara started. "How long have you and Sokka been together?" Toph giggled as I groaned and sat at the other end of the table.

"We've been together for about two months on sunday." Toph said while giving Katara some breakfast. Katara grinned even wider which no one say.

"And how long have you both been intamite?" The whole room went silent! Toph and Sokka stuffed their mouths which made Katara laugh as she went back to lay back down with the kids on the couch.

Sokka just kissed his lover's head and began to wash the dishes.

X X X

"Dammit! I will never understand this game!" yelled Sokka as he stormed off to bed. Aang put up all the pieces laughing at the scene Sokka made.

Sokka ended up laughing about it and sat down with everyone to eat dinner. Toph made an alligatorturkey for everyone to eat! Aang ate whatever it was he ate and had just as much fun.

Katara would tell Toph about the kids and as Sokka said Aang busted out the photo collection. It ended with Everyone going to sleep in their own rooms.

"I told you this would happen" Katara said to Aang between kisses. "They were pretty much ment for each other I suppose." Aang laughed and held her tightly.

"I hope they just don't wake up the kids with moaning and such." said Aang with a smile.

Katara began to rub her husband's body "Come to think of it you owe some pleasure yourself monk!" She tackled him down and they began to pleasure each other.

X X X

Toph couldn't sleep and it began to worry Sokka, she would just sit there playing with his hands and he kissed her neck.

"What's a matter?" He questioned. She turned to him and took a few breaths before she spoke.

"They have had kids already and they have a perfet marriage still. Great sex life and never ending love... If ummm... if..." She trailed off squeezing his hands.

Sokka wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly "If we had a relationship like that your worried about it lasting?..." She nodded and began to cry softly. He kissed her head and shed a few tears himself before speaking again.

"I could never lose my love for you... I'd give you all the babies you want, all the sex you want, all the gifts you want... I just want to spend the rest of my life giving for you so when I die people will know that with all my fucking heart I loved my wife..."

Sokka started crying softly, then a bit harder. Toph held onto him and kissed his lips. She whispered into his ear "All I want is you..."

They kissed each other all night long and smiled as they both knew that this love would, and i mean would!, last forever even after they both passed.

X X X

The next week Sokka was off because his students went home to visit family, so he spent that week with his sister and her family but also going to watch Toph teach her students how to kick ass at earth bending!

Sokka just sat and stared which caused a few students to giggle and make Toph blush with a small smile.

While they were walking home Toph told Sokka about what he was doing going to her classes.

"My students tell me i'm lucky that I have a hunk like you, so they want to learn more to increase their chances of landing a hott man themselves!" Sokka laughed his ass off as Toph growled.

"Your too good looking for me to be honest, i'm suprised you even let me kiss you without a beating..." She laughed and bounched a rock in her hand to mess with her lover. Sokka just growled as she giggled.

X X X

Aang and Katara finally gave Toph and Sokka some private time to themselves which they spent 'enjoying' each other's presence.

"That's -breath- it -breath- find a wonderful ring -breath and i'll marry you" Toph said which made Sokka's heart rise.

After they got comfy under the covers Toph layed against his chest.

"Toph..." started Sokka "Would you really marry me?..." Toph stayed quiet.

"We'll talk about it later hunny, i'm very tired" she replied as she turned over and tried to stay still until she heard him snore.

Sokka was hurt but he would forgive her eventually, he looked at the closet where he hid the ring and layed down getting ready for some dreams.

Toph kissed his head after he was passed out and fell asleep right away.

X X X

Yes, some men actually do look foward to marriage such as myself. R & R so we can see if Sokka will get a yes out of his love!

-REDEADED 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm thinking of just quitting but idk i'll keep writing and see what happens...  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the show...<p>X X X<p>

Toph played with her thumbs as Katara tried to reassure her that Sokka would be a perfect husband.

"He can provide, he loves you with pretty much all of his heart! I don't know what could be the problem." Toph just sighed as Katara kept on and on.

"It' just..." Toph began as Katara looked at her. "You know i've never been good at this... What if something goes wrong or one of us dies huh?..."

Katara held Toph tightly "Nothing could possibly happen to a perfect couple..." Toph cried hard into Katara's chest for an hour at the least before joining her lover in bed.

Sokka went up to Katara the next morning and showed her the ring.

"Space earth ring huh? That should work." She said as Sokka smiled and went off to work.

X X X

Sokka started to plan and plan and plan some more until he could plan no more! (Why the fuck am I rhyming?)

Aang got the supplies and Katara helped Sokka figure out where he would put everything.

It was a perfect day until he got a letter in the mail...

X X X

That night Sokka annoyed Toph a little more with questions that made her wanna punch his teeth in.

"What if I was to die soon?..." He asked as she punched his chest. "OWW! FUCK!"

He saw her crying and decided to shut up and give her space until she whispered.

"I'd get revenge... Plain and simple..."

He looked at the note one more time and went to sleep.

X X X

"Do you wanna do this before or after?" Aang asked while watching Sokka pace.

"If I do it before I could probably get her you know... Yeah... But if I do it after at least it could be a bonus to my victory... I'm scared..." Sokka stated sitting down.

Aang patted his shoulder and waited for Sokka's answer.

"Before..."

X X X

Katara finished setting everything up and had everyone in place as Toph walked in asking where the hell everyone was.

"SUPRISE!" Toph jumped and earthbended a giant rock into some dude's face.

After making sure he was ok Sokka went to Toph. "Toph Bei Fong..."

He got down on one knee and saw Toph's eyes widen. Her heart racing she had already known what he was about to ask.

"...will you marry me?..." he looked at her with a small smile.

Toph turned away and went to her room locking the door and leaving behind a broken hearted Sokka.

"Sokka?..." Katara started but did not get to finish as Sokka walked away crying and laughing. She heard him say only one thing... "Hahaha I knew it! I'm so fucking stupid hahaha! She doesn't need someone as worthless as me hahaha!"

After everyone had left Katara went to look after Toph as Aang took Sokka to a hotel.

X X X

Katara walked in to see Toph holding a letter to her face.

"Katara... Read this fucking letter for me please!" Toph commanded.

She took the letter and began to read. " Dear Sokka, I've... Murdered your master and I am coming for you?" She screamed and Toph went wide eyed.

X X X

It was the morning and Aang stared at a broken Sokka.

"Sokka are you sure your ready?..." Aang asked.

"I just lost the only good possible future for me... I've got nothing to fucking lose so it doesn't matter." He replied.

As Sokka left Aang went back to see Toph and Katara already out the front door.

"Aang where is he?" Katara questioned.

The monk merely waved his arm and the two girls began to follow.

X X X

I'll end this sooner rather than later. Next chapter is the final.

-REDEADED 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Last chapter, why? Got no reviews so fuck it...  
>Disclaimer: I don't own this fucking show for the seventh time...<p>X X X<p>

Sokka sat by the young man who was going to kill him. He didn't give him any look but he did just sigh when he sat down.

"Killed my master huh?" asked Sokka as he chuckled. "I suppose you think your fucking king of the swordsman now eh?

The young man only gestured to the middle of the town and Sokka agreed to begin the match.

X X X

On the way to rescue Sokka Toph internally had been arguing with herself non-stop!

'But he could die anytime or he could go back to Suki' the little devil said. The angel had a different argument as always. 'He loves you, did you even see what the ring was made out of? He made it himself! From the space earth!'

Toph just followed Aang and cried as rain began to pour.

X X X

Sokka fell to the ground painting as he licked the blood off his cheek.

" Your pretty good friend, but..." He jumped up and lunged himself towards the man "I'LL STILL FUCKING KILL YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The man just lifted his leg and sent Sokka into a wall spitting up blood and still laughing.

The man took off his glasses but not the mask covering his mouth. He had red eyes and green pupils and looked at Sokka menacingly.

"Why do you fight like an angry moron?..." He questioned as if he had watched Sokka in action before.

Sokka looked at him with a tiny grin and replied "I just lost the most important person in my life... Without her... What's the fucking point of living?..." he let out another laugh before throwing up more blood.

The man just looked at Sokka and pondered if he should finish him or not.

The man took a breath then spoke "Dear swordsmaster... Would you like me to take you from your pain?"

Sokka looked at him wide-eyed. The man continued "I would honestly have you fight me with your full potentional rather then your stupified state of mind... But since your love is gone I could just finish you if you'd like..."

Sokka nodded and with a small grin closed his eyes and leaned his head back for the man to slice open his throat.

The man lifted his sword only to have it knocked out of his hand by a water whip! The man confused turned to see only Toph who earthbended Katara out of the way.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND MOTHER FUCKER!" Toph commaned in her stance.

Sokka repeated those words in his head as Aang carried his body to Katara for some healing.

"I have nothing to show you, only your husband who offerend me his life... Are you the important person he speaks of?..." questioned the man. He noticed Toph's rage building "So you are... Heal your lover and I will return for a final duel..."

The man prepared to walk away but Toph luncged at him and sent rocks and boulders at him like they were bullets from and M16!

The man retrieved his sword and prepared for a duel against his first encountered bender.

X X X

Sokka woke up with bloodshot eyes pondering if he was in heaven or not. He knew he was alive when he saw Toph laying next to him bandged up as well.

"Toph... Tell me your alive..." He slowly rubed her fingers and started t cry. But she held his hand and turned her head towards him smiling.

"I'm fine love..." Sokka smiled and shed a few tears. He asked her with a huge smile "Husband huh?..." She blushed and kissed his shoulder.

"Yes, you will be my husband... I will agree to marrying you..."

X X X

"I do" said Toph with a smile so beautiful Sokka couldn't help but keep a giant grin as well.

Zuko closed the book and said with a proud voice "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"

They kissed and heard loud roars and cheers from friends all over.

X X X

The honeymoon was more of a mission to Toph... She wanted kids... NOW!

Every morning Sokka woke up with Toph sitting on top of him with her breasts pretty much in his mouth. He smiled and asked.

"May I began?" Toph gave a devilish grin and replied "If you don't i'll break your fucking legs and rape you myself!"

With that the baby making started!

Sokka would lick and suck at her breasts as she would stroke his member below. In the mornings Toph wanted it to be rough so Sokka would bite her nipples or pinch them as he squeezed the other breast. Toph would moan and bite his neck or claw his back.  
>After pleasuring her chest Sokka leaned back and let Toph ride him like a crazed bull! She would bounce and move her hips in multiple directions Sokka came about twice everytime. He pushed her down and took her from behind, she favored this position the most. She would grin and just breath as he plowed her deeper and deeper while cupping her breasts. She finally just laid down and held him.<p>

"Finish the mission baby, fuck my brains out!" She commanded with a grin. Sokka pounded her as he would every morning to hear her scream his name as he whisepered his love for her into her ears. She licked him and clawed him then they would both climax and scream in pleasure.

"About 8 times each huh?" He said breathing deeply. She nodded and kissed him deeply.

X X X

It was years later and the kids were finally attending school an Sokka and Toph were happy. They had all they could need and much more. With the kids out and it being their anniversary they decided on something.

"Wanna have another baby?" Sokka asked. Toph grinned but shook her head.

"Nah, I have just been craving a really good fuck lately" she replied. Sokka carried her to bed and commented "Well then I can please my queen for as long as she desires"

Toph smiled and rubbed her hands "Well let's just say tommorrow will be too early!"

Sokka laughed and closed the door. There they were, the perfect couple happily married with children and a great sex life. Everything they both wanted came true... Which means it's,

THE END!

X X X

Well that was a pretty decent story, i'm thinking about doing an alternate ending, what do you think? You won't review so what the fuck am I asking you for?

-REDEADED 


End file.
